1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric motors, and particularly to electric motors having the armature and the field arranged for counter-rotation to apply total generated force to dynamic use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Improvements in the power efficiency and torque output of electric motors have been the subject of extensive research in the art. Typically, however, such improvements were always directed at parameters which achieve optima only in certain local conditions such as the optimazation of stall torque or the optimazation of the running torque. One parameter which is consistently increasing in the direction of power increase is the relative core piece parameter where the increase in the flux cutting speed of the armature relative the field consistently results in an increase in the power output of the motor. Heretofor such cutting speed was controlled by the armature rotational rate which, in turn, was limited by the structural limits of the armature core piece and the retention of the coils. The field itself was normally stationary, often in fact being referred to as the stator, and therefore did not contribute in any way to this parameter.
A further phenomenon in the motor, and particularly in brushed commutated motors, which heretofor has been considered as a system loss, is the phenomenon of the collapsing field which results from the sequential opening of the commutation contact. This field transient, both in the coils of the armature and in the coils of the field itself, was heretofor dissipated in the adjacent field, very often in cancellation with the input transient to such adjacent coils.
A further feature heretofor not considered and particular to flywheel systems is the feature of storage of angular momentum. Again, most, or in fact, all prior art electric motors tie the rotating armature either directly or through gears to the energy storage flywheel, the stator or the field itself providing no angular momentum storage function. The net result is that firstly only part of the motor inertia is used to store the angular momentum and secondly, no cancellation of gyroscopic effects is possible in the prior art systems. Generally, however, the field windings in the stator entail relatively large current flows and therefore entail relatively large wire filaments distributed throughout the stator. This large mass is conveniently arranged in an annular arrangement around the axis of rotation of the motor itself and has not been previously utilized to advantage.